


Hell is Empty

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should really know better than to trust food that he didn't see prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Empty

            Jack stirred in the cold, dark room. It was nearly impossible to see anything, other than the faint light coming from the open door. Had he gone to take a nap and just passed out? The cool, hard surface underneath him told him that that couldn’t be the case. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

            He heard footsteps and tried to see who it was, but they stayed in the shadows, out of sight. “Jack, I see you’re awake. Good boy.” The accent was a dead giveaway.

            “Gavin? Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing?”

            “Jack, you made it so easy. I thought you’d like a few baked goods I brought by. Just enough sedatives to make you drowsy, and make it a little harder to move. You were out for a few hours. I was worried you wouldn’t wake up and I couldn’t have my fun.”

            “Gavin, what the hell? Did I lose a bet or some shit? Let me up.” Jack recognized that he was being restrained, even if he couldn’t see by what. He tried to push harder against the restraints, but his body wouldn’t respond. He didn’t have the energy.

            “Oh, Jack, come on. I want to play a little.” There was a twisted note in Gavin’s voice; he sounded off, in a terrifying way. Jack felt a searing pain across his arm and yelped, trying to draw back on instinct.

            “Gavin, _what the fuck!_ ” The pain was dizzying. He watched Gavin lean into the light, examining the wound, before he laughed. The laugh was completely wrong; there was no warmth or camaraderie there. Instead, it was just bitterness.

            “I barely cut you. You’re about to have a hell of a time, Jack.” Jack had wanted to ask why, but the answer was swift. Gavin ran his fingertips down Jack’s arm and across the cut. He wondered why the contact was grainy instead of smooth, until the salt fell into his wound. He howled in agony, begging Gavin with broken sentences to make the pain stop.

            This went on for hours, and Jack was teetering toward the edge of insanity. He knew that the sedatives had worn off by now, but he was so exhausted from the pain that he couldn’t fight back. His body felt heavy and his vision seemed dim. “Gavin, please. Make it stop.” His voice hitched and broke through the sentences. He just wanted a little relief. “Why are you doing this?”

            “Fine, I’ll make it stop.” Gavin crawled on top of Jack, ignoring the fact that he was sitting in pools of the other man’s blood. “And as for why I’m doing it, well…” He raised his hand up high and sunk the knife deep into Jack’s heart, twisting it for good measure. He’d had enough fun torturing; now it was time to move on to a new plaything. “There are no devils in Hell, Jack. They’re all here.”

            Gavin tapped his temple before hopping back down to the floor, yanking the knife free. He whistled a cheery tune as Jack’s heart spurted blood and Jack gurgled his way through his last breaths. _There’ll be questions at work tomorrow. But, more importantly, there might be more baked goods from a “favorite shop” down the street…_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the quote the title and one of the last lines references, so I decided to try and work it into a fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
